


酣畅淋漓（无肉）

by bacooooon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacooooon/pseuds/bacooooon
Summary: 无肉 未成年专享





	酣畅淋漓（无肉）

宋璟断片了。

夜里趴在马桶旁边吐了三次，奈何他醉得不省人事，并没有留意到身后端着水的杜珉峥铁青的脸色，反而软塌塌地盘到杜珉峥身上索要拥抱。

冷着脸的家长搂着醉得迷蒙的爱人，恨恨地啄了一下他的唇角。

杜珉峥把沉得跟驴一样的宋璟连拖带拽送上了床，宋璟嗅着床铺上熟悉的香味，翻身卷了被子，不到五分钟就打起了小呼，留下倚在床头瞪了一双大眼干生气的杜珉峥。

床头灯洒下的光昏黄，将熟睡人儿微颤的羽睫拉得纤长。宋璟脸颊上火热的酡色遣散了一半，只留下一片浅浅的红。杜珉峥支着手臂看他，忍不住拿指尖去触他脸颊上依稀可见的绒毛。

杜珉峥想到了春末夏初娇嫩可口的水蜜桃，齿尖一磕便滚出饱满的汤汁来。

杜珉峥情不自禁地咽了口口水，温热的手掌不由得顺着爱人柔软的脊背一路向下，蜿蜒到了挺翘的凸起上。

他五指微微收拢，隔着绸缎睡衣便能感受到那饱满的臀肉深陷了下去。见宋璟睡得沉，索性将另一只手也拿上来，附上了另一瓣臀肉，大肆地揉捏起来。

宋璟被他弄得轻轻翻了个身，一条腿骑到了被子上，咂了咂嘴。

杜珉峥单方面觉得房间的气温骤然上升了，烧得他浑身滚烫。下腹持续传来磅礴的燥热，他强性抑住翻身压到宋璟身上的欲望，用力地眨眨眼，扯了被子过来，关灯。

熟睡的人像是感受到了涌入衾被里的温暖，主动翻个身依附上来，一只手臂环过杜珉峥胸口，一条腿也懒懒散散地横在了杜珉峥腰间，全然没有意识到自己如今的危险境遇，甚至主动投怀送抱。

杜珉峥抬头望着漆黑一片的天花板，骂了句脏话，这谁顶得住。

他一掀被子，轻手轻脚地将宋璟横在他身上的手脚搬开，打开手机的照明功能，摸索到了床头柜，窸窸窣窣地在抽屉里翻找着什么东西。

抽屉里陈杂着二人弃置已久的零碎小物，杜珉峥摸了半天才从一堆书册下面翻出个绒布小袋子来。

杜珉宇自知惹了大祸，吃过午饭便乖巧异常地钻进书房贴着墙边儿罚站了。他穿着毛绒拖鞋踩在地毯上，听着客厅里传来的杜珉峥宋璟二人吃午饭的窸窣声响，暗自祈求宋璟能帮他将杜珉峥降下来的雷挡个三四分。

他愁眉苦脸地将手探到身后揉了揉两团尚且完好无损的软肉，叹了口气。

屋外洗碗机开始运作，杜珉宇下意识地拔直了身形，手指贴拢裤缝，势要站出军人的卓越姿态以此获得宽大处理。

书房的门被推开，杜珉宇不敢回头看，只是站得更直了。他听着杜珉峥和宋璟二人低声耳语，悄悄地翻了个白眼。

“你站那去，贴着墙，站直，好好反省。”

杜珉宇听到杜珉峥风轻云淡地吩咐宋璟，被这一句话吓得后背发毛。

这短短几个字包含的信息量巨大，他首先是觉着宋璟被自己拖累了，他内心有愧；其次是，杜珉峥又要当着宋璟的面打他。尽管宋璟这些年围观他被收拾的次数两手两脚加起来都数不过来，杜珉宇还是羞红了脸。

“过来跪着。”

杜珉宇还未收回思绪便被杜珉峥突然出声吓得一个激灵，不情不愿地挪到地毯中央的软垫上，依言屈膝跪了。

他顺势用余光瞥了眼站在墙角难得低眉顺目的宋璟，两只手背在身后，活像个做错事的小学生。杜珉宇心里除了装着浅浅的愧意，还油然而生了一丝略显罪恶的爽感。

审讯过程顺利展开，杜珉宇跪在软垫上，不敢有丝毫保留地将昨夜发生的一切如实汇报。

他不用抬头仿佛就能看见杜珉峥愈渐深沉下来的脸色，硬着头皮磕磕绊绊地往下说，手指不由自主地搅上了灯芯绒的毛衣下摆。

汇报到打车回家，杜珉宇额头已经蒙了一层冷汗。杜珉峥的软底拖鞋踩在地毯上悄无声息，他凑近了抬起杜珉宇的下巴，细细地端详了一番他挂了彩的嘴角，滚出一声冷哼。

杜珉峥斜眼睨了一眼一旁绞着手站着的宋璟，凉凉地下了结论。

“你们俩出去，几乎没有让我失望的时候。”

杜珉宇低着头不敢看他，过了半分钟，感受到杜珉峥拿着熟悉的工具轻轻敲了敲他身后，“脱了吧，小少爷。”

那沉重的家法板子被杜珉峥磕在手心里敲打着玩儿，杜珉宇脸颊飘上一抹绯色，干咽了口口水，抬起眼瞧着杜珉峥，先认错总不会错。

“哥，我知道错了……”

杜珉峥嗯了一声，抬手示意他继续，顺势转过头问宋璟，“昨天晚上的事处理好了？需不需要我出面？”

突然被点名的宋璟抬头瞪他一眼，强忍着身体里持续不断的震感，嗓音微哑，“嗯，老赵是我熟人，能打点好。”

“小杜也是被那俩二世祖挑拨起来火气的，不是他主动惹事，你就别苛责珉宇了吧。”

杜珉峥闻言一挑眉，似笑非笑的盯着他。

“你还有空给他求情？先把自己的事情顾好吧。”

宋璟顿时被他塞得憋不出半个字来，重重地跺了下脚，刻意扭过头去不看他们，只露出一对羞得通红的耳朵尖，还不忘小声嘀咕一句，“扰乱家庭安宁的法西斯。”

杜珉宇在一旁听得冷汗直下，在心里冲着宋璟连道三声对不起，心一横，直接将里裤外裤一同扯到膝弯。

杜珉峥轻轻一笑，没理宋璟没什么意义的嘴炮，拿板子在书桌上拨出一片空地，磕了磕，示意杜珉宇趴过来。杜珉宇拎着垂到膝弯的裤子踉踉跄跄地挪到书桌边上，俯身挨着桌沿爬了。温热的腿根挨上桌边一片冰凉，激得他嘶了一声。

冰凉的板子压上臀肉，还没等降下疼痛杜珉宇便扭着腰轻轻哼唧一声。杜珉峥看不惯他这幅样子，抬手就是连续三板子敲在他两团软肉上，杜珉宇登时疼得蹬了蹬腿。

“宋璟，前天晚上你跟我的约法三章和昨天电话里我嘱咐你的，说来听听。”

杜珉峥拿板子轻轻敲在杜珉宇浮了浅浅一层绯色的臀肉上，猝不及防地又点了宋璟的名。

宋璟闻言一怔，侧着过身来狠狠剜了杜珉峥一眼。

杜珉峥也不怒，抬手就是一连串节奏极快的痛打落在杜珉宇赤裸的臀肉上，一连十记，全方面地从臀面覆盖到了臀腿。杜珉宇疼得仰着脖子呜咽一声，两只手情不自禁地绞在一起，双肩开始颤颤地抖着。

宋璟眼见着杜珉峥又高高扬起了本贴在杜珉宇臀肉上的板子，杜珉宇蒙了浅浅一层红肿的小臀霎时间绷紧了，头埋得更低了两分，似是不忍看。

“杜珉峥，人是我揍的，你他妈别拿孩子撒气。”宋璟终于忍不住开口，甚至向前挪了一小步。

杜珉峥一敛眉，将宋璟的责难视若无物，板子仿若劈着风一般砸在杜珉宇身后，又是十记。

身后臀上火辣辣的钝痛连成一片，杜珉宇疼得两只脚在地上交替着蹦跶，喘气声里夹了一层浅浅的哭腔。他抽了抽鼻子，强忍着痛楚低声认错，语气里还带了一丝颤，“哥我错了，我不该意气用事，跟人动手，我知道错了……”

“宋璟，还想不起来？”

杜珉峥凉凉开口，板子又一次开始打着圈在杜珉宇身后摩挲，脸色微沉。

“杜珉峥，你是不是人。”

宋璟一双眼熬得通红，眼见着杜珉峥又要动手，一串话囫囵个儿地往外吐，“好，我答应过你，不碰酒不抽烟，看着珉宇不让他闹事。结果最后喝了个酩酊大醉，不光没看住珉宇，我还动手了，是我不好。”

杜珉峥心神领会地点了点头，“合着你还记得挺清楚，”接着又抬起板子敲了敲杜珉宇红肿的臀肉，“该你说了，走之前我怎么嘱咐你的。”

杜珉宇借着杜宋二人周旋的空闲借机低着头专心消化疼痛，狠厉又快节奏的板子打得他连句完整的话都说不出来。现下火烧到了自己头上，杜珉宇更是吓得战战发抖，急急忙忙地答复杜珉峥。

“我答应哥，就去玩一玩，不惹事，不抽烟，不喝酒……嗷呜！痛……”

一句话还未捱到句尾便被一串疾打敲得支离破碎，杜珉宇后背骤然高高扬起，随即又哽着嗓子埋头呜呜地哭，手情不自禁地贴到了腿侧却不敢再往上伸了，咬着下嘴唇小心翼翼地朝着杜珉峥讨饶，“我知道错了……哥轻点打……”

宋璟杵在一旁看着这一幕，刺得他眼眶生疼，两只手攥着拳，指甲快要嵌入掌心之中。

“嗯，我特意跟你们两个人三令五申，合着到最后没一个听我的，就把我的话全当一个屁放了，相约抽烟、喝酒、惹事，你们俩才是亲兄弟吧？真是好本事。”

杜珉峥说到最后怒从心起，一只手压住杜珉宇不停扭动的腰，抽得手下的人儿惊呼着躲闪，哭声瞬间提高了两个档，边扑簌簌地掉眼泪边抖着嗓子哭求，“哥哥我再不敢了……轻点打吧我疼……”

杜珉峥边揍边骂，噼噼啪啪地落板声夹着他沉着嗓音的训斥，敲碎了杜珉宇最后一丝侥幸，“小少爷下手没个轻重，哄得你璟哥也陪着你瞎闹，你们俩怎么不把天花板掀了？”

“哥……我错啦！别打了别打了求求你了呜呜呜！”

杜珉宇被他一串板子敲得眼前发黑，两只手无措地在空中乱抓，拧着腰就想去躲身后长了眼似的家法板子。杜珉峥重重地在他臀上落了一记，松开了摁在杜珉宇后腰的手，失了力的小人儿立刻软绵绵地顺着桌面滑落在地毯上，趴伏在地毯上抖着肩膀抽噎。

杜珉宇虚虚地将手摸上了身后，身后两团软肉经过一番沉重击打垫了一层深红的肿胀，重复击打的臀面中央处甚至有些发硬，交错的板痕波及了脆弱的臀腿处，整块身后全然再不复方才的柔软。

被打得双眼失了焦距的小少爷蜷在地毯上抽抽噎噎地拭眼泪，却听着杜珉峥命令他，“跪起来。”

杜珉宇吓得浑身一激灵，抬起一双泪汪汪的眼，就差扯着杜珉峥的裤腿讨饶了。

杜珉峥耐心不多，默数了五秒就来逮他。杜珉宇被他捉着衣领摁回了地毯中央的软垫上，扯着杜珉峥的袖子开始软绵绵地讨饶，“呜哥哥我错了……我再不敢了……”

“犯了几条，自己掰扯清楚了。”

杜珉峥居高临下地拿板子点了点他，杜珉宇吓得缩着肩膀呜咽一声。

杜珉宇抬起袖子抹了一把眼泪，肩膀哭得直抖，“不该抽烟……喝酒……闹事，三条，哥……”

期间杜珉峥悄无声息地瞥了一眼角落里的宋璟，那人儿显然是气极了，背对着他们不忍看，两只手紧紧攥着，软绸的家居服下摆被他几乎扯得变了形。

“做事不计后果，一时沉不住气，最后还给你璟哥惹了一屁股事。”杜珉峥拿板子在手心敲了敲，“三十，自己数着，跪好。”

杜珉宇抬起一双红肿的眼，好不容易咽下了抽噎，委屈得紧，还是忍不住金豆豆一串地掉，冲着宋璟道歉，“呜……我，我错了璟哥……给你添麻烦了，对不起……”

角落里杵着的人儿脸色沉得像块浓碳，见小人儿这般可怜兮兮地给他配不是，长出了一口气，忍着身体里持续传来的酥麻感，转身直挺挺地瞪着杜珉峥。

“杜珉峥，又不是珉宇主动惹事，敲打几下就行了，至于打成这样吗。”

杜珉峥若有所思地点点头，斜着眼睨他，“他没看好你，你没管好他，要不剩下的你双倍替他挨了？”

宋璟听出了杜珉峥话里的责难，一时语塞，刚要开口反驳就看着杜珉宇往前蹭了两步，拽着杜珉峥的衣角摇了摇，“哥我知错认罚，我自己能挨。”

说着杜珉宇将缠在膝弯的裤子往下扯了扯，乖觉地将垂在身后的衣襟撩了起来，露出身后烂桃儿似的两团肉来。

他背对着二人，只听着间歇不断传来的砸在红肿臀肉上的沉闷响声，和杜珉宇压抑不住的呜咽痛哭，觉着眼睛痛得厉害，狠狠地眨了眨。

杜珉宇挨得辛苦，又不敢求饶，两只手狠狠地揪着裤缝，身子被板子砸得小幅度左右躲闪，鼻涕眼泪挂了一脸。待三十下打完，他两条直打晃的腿终于支撑不住，双膝一软径直跪伏在地面上了。

杜珉峥面无表情地把板子搁到书桌上，转过身来搀杜珉宇。

小人儿被他打得怕了，杜珉峥甫一碰上他的胳膊他就要哼唧着呜呜哭一声，直到杜珉峥将他抱起来垫在膝上，右手轻轻去拍他后背安抚他，杜珉宇才揪着他的毛衣领口将眼泪鼻涕尽数抹在上面，呜呜咽咽地喊疼，说他疼得受不了了。

杜珉峥轻飘飘留下一句回房间等我就抱着哭得神志不清的杜珉宇走了，留下一个咬牙切齿的宋璟在原地狠狠踢了一脚角落里的盆栽。


End file.
